Smallville RWBY Crossover
by Redbird2099
Summary: Clark Kent attends Beacon Academy where he meets new friends, battles monsters and saves the day.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello everyone, this is my first story I've published and am super excited about it. I was never the best at English but couldn't resist the idea of writing a Smallville and RWBY Crossover. Of course to make the universes match (not sure what the best word is there) a few things needed to be changed on both shows. In this story, Smallville is based at the start of season 5, after Clark loses his powers and gets them back. Unlike the show at the end of season 4 Clark and Lana never get together and are currently friends. I wasn't sure about the age of Professor Ozpin, and chose a number that seems sensible and also fits in with my story.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Intro**

Kal el's ship raced towards Earth, surrounded by radioactive pieces of his home planet, Krypton. Upon entering the Earth's atmosphere Kal el's ship malfunctioned and the phantom drive that was used to travel through universes opened up a portal in the sky. Out fell creatures of the Grim, Beawolfs, Never Mores, all of them. Unfortunately that wasn't the end of the disaster that day. The kryptonite meteor rocks crashed all over the planet giving off rays of radiation. Shortly after they impacted people began to grow animal parts. They were named Faunus and where labelled as freaks. Humanity were also given powers, these included controlling metal and moving at super speed. Kal el's ship, just like the meteors, crashed onto the surface of the Earth, the ship protecting him from any damage. He was discovered by Johnathan and Martha Kent, a married couple who were unable to have kids of their own. They took Kal el in, naming him Clark, treating him like he was their own son. Throughout his life Clark he had gained a series of powers due to the suns radiation. In order to make him seem as human and normal as possible the Kents decided to tell everyone he didn't have any powers like some people had now acquired.

Later that year schools were set up to train people to fight the Grim and protect the community from harm. Professor Ozpin had built one of these schools and named it Beacon. He had known about the existence of aliens for years. However, he never expected the horrors that came along with them.

**Chapter 1**

An 18 year old Clark Kent has recently graduated from high school. It had been a long, dangerous, surprising and definitely weird road, but he had made it. It was a Friday night and the Kents had just finished eating a lovely stew Martha had prepared. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

"Who could that be?" Martha asked, curious as to who could be knocking at such an hour.

"I'll check," Clark offered.

Clark unlocked and opened the door. Upon opening it a man in his mid-fifties was revealed. He had silver hair, brown eyes and small circular glasses. "Can I help you?" Clark asked politely.

"Why yes you can thank you Clark. Oh where are my manners, I am professor Ozpin. Head master at Beacon Academy," The Professor replied.

"How do you know my name?" Clark asked, a puzzled expression spreading across his face.

"Oh I know all about you Cark," Ozpin responded. "Including your Kryptonian heritage."

Clark's eyes widened in shock. After silence for a few seconds he tried to shrug it off.

"Um, yeah. I have no idea what you're talking about. Kryp what?" Clark pretended he knew nothing of what this man was saying.

At this point Johnathan and Martha a began to worry and came over to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Johnathan asked.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin, head master of beacon academy," the Professor explained again. "I am here to speak to Clark. I am aware of his alien heritage and would like to offer him a place at my school," Ozpin told them being very straight forward. It was now time for Martha and Johnathan's eyes to widen with shock.

"We don't believe in aliens," Johnathan lied.

"Do not worry. I will not exploit Clark's secret. Please if I could explain what I know," Ozpin began before he was interrupted.

"Sorry. But we don't won't to hear any conspiracy theories and ramblings, so ah goodnight," Johnathan told the man as he began to close the door.

"I knew your father Jorl el," Ozpin called out. All three Kent's froze. Slowly Clark opened the door.

"What did you say?" Clark asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I knew your father, Jor el. We met in the eighties, right here in Smallville. He had come here as punishment," The Professor explained.

Clark letting curiosity get the better of him decided that ozpin knew to much anyway. "Ah, yeah, I know about that. I never knew he met you," Clark admitted, opening the door fully. "Would you like to come in," Clark offered using the manners he had been brought up to use.

"Now hang on a minute son," Johnathan began.

"Dad, he obviously knows about Krypton, and Jor el who did come here in the eighties," Clark reminded him. The three Kents looked at Ozpin for a few seconds before Johnathan finally gave in.

"Fine, he can come in," Johnathan allowed.

"Please, take a seat," Martha offered As they entered the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some coffee would be lovely thank you," Ozpin replied. Martha came back after being gone for a few minutes with a mug of steaming coffee. "Thank you," Ozpin thanked her as she handed him the mug.

"How, do you know about Clark's secret?" Johnathan asked.

"As I said, I met Clark's Kryptonian father in the eighties. On my travels I found myself here the same time he was visiting," the Professor explained, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "During our time together he told me all about krypton and life there, as well as teaching me how to speak, read and write Kryptonian. Just before he left he gave me a metallic object in the shape of a diamond with his family crest on it," he paused again to take another sip of his coffee. "He said to me that if he or anyone else from krypton came to Earth, it would alert me of their arrival. Which it did. The day our young mister Kent fell from the sky."

For a few seconds they remained in silence as the Kents processed what they had just been told. Clark was the first to respond.

"If you knew I had come to Earth why are you only meeting me now," he asked.

"Excellent question my boy. You see the day you arrived the meteor showers that came with you created the Faunis. The phantom drive in your ship also malfunctioned and opened up a portal to another dimension which allowed the Grimm to enter our world," Ozpin answered.

"Are you saying that the Grimm are here because of me?" Clark asked, feeling incredibly guilty.

"No, absolutely not my boy. It is not your fault any more than it was mine. When the Grimm first arrived it was a dangerous time and I was busy fighting those terrible beasts. Soon afterwards I set up my academy to train people to fight these monsters. Eventually when I did come around to finding you I did some research and discovered you were in good hands. So I left and promised to return one day when you were ready," Ozpin concluded.

"And why exactly is now the right time?" Johnathan asked.

"Clark is a young man making important decisions; I'm here to offer him a spot at my academy. I understand you are low on money, however I will grant him a full scholarship," Ozpin offered.

They sat there in silence processing everything they had just been told. Thinking over what they had just been told a question popped into Clarks head.

"Professor, how did you know it was the phantom drive in my ship that opened the portal?" Clark asked.

The shield your father gave me gave me not only alerted me of your arrival, it also gave a full diagnostic of your vessel and reading through it I noticed the phantom drive was malfunctioning. Again they fell into silence. Eventually Martha decided to speak up.

"Thank you for your offer Professor, but it'll take us some time for us to decide what we think is best for Clark."

"Please take as much time as you need, there is no rush. When you make up a decision call this number," he told the Kents as he passed Martha a card with his contact details on it. With that he got up, thanked Martha for the coffee, wished them well and drove off.

Clark was the first to speak.

"I wanna go," he blurted out.

"Now son lets no be to hasty," Johnathan replied.

"Dad you heard what the Professor said the Grim are here from my spaceship, it's my fault. If I go to this school I could learn to fight these monsters and try and make up for what I caused," Clark argued.

"Sweaty it's not your fault there is no way you could have known what was going to happen," Martha tried to calm her son down. "I think we should all have showers and go to bed. We can decide tomorrow after a goodnights rest," Martha decided. They did exactly this and walked on upstairs. Clark didn't get much sleep that night, he had to many things on his mind. Professor Ozpin knew about his secret, he had met his dad and he was offering him a scholarship at Beacon Academy.

The next day the Kents awoke ready for some serious decisions to be made.

"Clark, it's great that you want to help people fight the Grim, it's just that your father and I are worried someone will learn the truth about you," Martha explained as she poured two mugs of coffee.

"This Professor Ozpin, we don't really know much about him," Johnathan added.

"Yeah but he has kept my secret all these years and met Jor el," Clark argued back. "I want to do this, you always taught me to do good, here is my chance to do just that. Please," Clark begged. "We all know I can keep my powers under control, and I promise to only use them when I have to." He promised.

"A scholarship is better than college fees," Martha added. Johnathan turned to her surprised.

"You want him to go?" Johnathan asked. Martha looked at him, then Clark and then back at him.

"It's Clarks decision," she replied. Johnathan sighed. Johnathan looked Clark in the eyes. "You will not use your powers in front of anyone and you are not to show off whilst fighting. Do you understand?" Johnathan asked.

"Absolutely," Clark replied, a massive smile spreading across his face.

"I'll give Professor Ozpin a ring then," Johnathan decided.

Two weeks later Clark found him self on the landing pad preparing to board the airship that would take him to Beacon.

"Bye Chloe, bye Lana. I'm gonna miss both of you." clark admitted as he gave them both a hug. Chloe and Lana both wanted to come say farewell to Clark.

"Bye mum, by dad, I'll miss you both," Clark told them as he gave them each a long hug.

"We'll miss you to sweaty," Martha replied, close to tears.

"Remember what we talked about," Johnathan added.

"I will dad," Clark replied before making his way to the rapidly growing line to enter the ship. He waved good bye as they flew off into the sky. Leaving was harder than he thought. Smallville had been his home for so long. It was where he learned how to control his powers, where he was taken in after literally falling from the sky. He was definitely going to miss it.

Authors Note: There you go, chapter one. Sorry for the lack of RWBY characters I really wanted to set up a good reason of how and why Clark would be attending Beacon. I changed the origin of the Faunis and the Grim cause I wanted it to be a bit more personal to Clark. Next up Clark meets some new friends, new enemies and maybe even an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark found a seat towards the back of the ship and sat by himself. Soon they took off and everyone admired the amazing view. Eventually after an hour of flying Clark decided to have a walk around. As he walked down a girl with long long rabbit ears was being picked on by a boy. He was tall, well built and had short brown hair. He had a few mates with him laughing as he tripped the Faunus girl to the ground. Clark rushed in and helped her up.

"Whose this, your boyfriend?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Leave her alone," Clark responded.

"Oh yeah. Whose gonna make me?" The boy asked to Clark, clearly looking for a fight.

"Listen, I don't won't trouble, just leave us alone," Clark told him. A large crowd had formed around the arguing group. Clark signalled for the Faunis girl to follow him and began to walk away.

"Oh no your not," the boy responded before throwing a punch at the back of Clarks head. Clark quickly ducked under the punch and spun around to face the boy. "Ooooohhhhhh!" Went the crowd. The boy threw a few more punches which Clark managed to doge. The next punch he threw Clark stepped out of the way and tripped him to the floor. The crowd cheered. With that Clark lead the Faunis girl out of the crowd and back to his seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, for that, I'm Velvet Scarlintina," she replied.

"Clark Kent," he introduced himself as he put his hand out to shake. As they did two girls came over to them. One had long yellow hair, a brown coat and purple eyes. The other was younger with silver eyes, black hair and a red hood.

"Hi I'm Yang," the yellow one told them. "An this is my sister Ruby."

"That was really cool how you stuck up to that bully," Ruby explained. "Are you okay?" She asked Velvet.

"I'm fine thanks," Velvet responded, feeling slightly embarrassed that everyone saw her bullied.

"That guys such a total jerk," Yang expressed her opinion on the brown haired boy. "So, what are your names?" She asked as she took a seat next to them.

"I'm Velvet Scarlintina."

"I'm Clark Kent." The Duo replied.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Yang beamed. That sat there in awkward silence for a few moments.

"That's a cool looking weapon, what can it do?" Clark asked pointing at the contraption Ruby had attached to her back.

"Oh, it's a scythe, as well as a high impact, customisable sniper rifle," Ruby explained, extremely proud of the weapon she designed herself.

"Ah what?" Clark asked confused as to what the last part was.

"It's also a gun," Ruby summarised.

"You look rather young to be coming to Beacon," Velvet pointed out.

"Yeah I got brought up by two years. The short story is that I stopped some robbers and helped a huntress," Ruby Explained.

"Ah ha," they both replied.

"What weapon do you have Yang?" Velvet asked.

"Just these retractable exploding gauntlets," she replied acting completely relaxed about it. "What about you?"

"A dust axe," she answered.

"Oh my god, really, that's so cool!" Ruby squealed. "What about you Clark?" Ruby asked.

"Just this fire sword," Clark acted as though it was nothing as he showed the others his weapon. Professor Ozpin had sent it to him after they accepted his offer.

"That's not just a fire sword, it's the brand new limited edition model, with double fire power," Ruby squealed with delight. She loved weapons.

"Okay sis calm down. It's just a weapon," Yang attempted to control her sister.

Ruby gave Yang a look of absolute shock. "There not just weapons, there an extension of ourselves, there," Ruby began her argument but was interrupted by a voice coming over a loud speaker. A hologram of a blond haired lady appeared in the middle of the ship distracting them from the conversation they were having.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," the hologram began.

"Whose that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwhich," the hologram continued. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turnto provide you with knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that the holhr faded away and revealed Beacon Academy. Everyone rushed rushed to the window admiring the schools beauty.

"I can't believe this is gonna be our new home," Velvit squealed with excitement unable to keep it in. The mention of home just reminded Clark of Smallville, his mum, his dad, Chloe, Lana. He sighed aloud, missing them already. They soon landed and made there way off the ship. As the doors opened a Blond haired boy ran past them covering his mouth in order to stop vomit from spilling everywhere. The boy made it to a bin just in time as vomit rushed out of his mouth. A few people began to laugh, whilst others started making comments about him.

"Eeeewwwww, vomit boy!"

"He better not come near me!"

"I would hate to be him right now." Clark froze when he heard this last comment. He knew that voice.

"Excuse me guys," Clark told the others, being polite as always. He turned around and made his way to the source of the voice he had recognised. He got through a group of people to reveal the source of the comment. Bart Allen. Clark and Bart had met nearly a year ago when Bart used his super speed to save Johnathan. Clark had got him out of trouble and taught him not to steal. Honestly Clark had missed having a super powered friend to hang around with and was both shocked and excited to see him.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" Clark asked the 16 year old. Bart turned in the direction the voice came from a smile spreading across his face as he realised who had said it.

"Oh my god! Clark! What are you doing here?" Bart asked as the he rushed over to his friend and shook his outstretched hand.

"Professor Ozpin talked me into coming. He figured I could use my talents for a good use," Clark explained, hinting that Professor Ozpin knew about Clark's secret.

"Oh, so he knows about the super powers and all?" The young speedster asked in a low voice.

"Yeah he does," Clark confirmed. The duo began to make there way to the main entrance. "Does the Professor know about your speed?" Clark asked.

"Yeah he does. That's why I'm got brought ahead two years." Bart answered. "I really gotta thank you man. You really helped me change my ways. Since then I've stopped stealing and have been helping people as much as possible. I saved Ozpin from a group of thugs one night and he offered me a spot at his academy. I figured this was the best way to help people so I signed up."

"Well it great to see you again," Clark expressed his delight in seeing the young speedster again.

"Like wise big guy," Bart responded. They entered a massive hall, surrounded by students talking about here holidays, weapons and spreading rumours about teams. Clark noticed Ruby, Velvit and Yang standing near by.

"Hey, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine," Clark told Bart as he made his way towards the trio. "Hey guys," Clark greeted them. "This is an friend of mine, Bart. Bart this is Ruby, Velvit and Yang," he introduced.

"Anything happen whilst I was gone?" Clark asked.

"Don't even get me started!" Ruby yelled. "Velvit found an old friend of hers and went to catch up with her, Yang ditched me and went off with her friends. Next I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, then she yelled at me, then I exploded, then she yelled at me again!"

"You!" A voice yelled from behind Ruby.

"Oh no it's happening again," Ruby wailed.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby yelled back. Clark, Velvit, Yang and Bart all watched as the two argued. Thankfully at this moment Professor Ozpin made his way onto the stage, preparing to give a speech. The crowd fell silent, awaiting the professors words.

"I'll keep this brief," he began. "You've travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But all I see amongst you is wasted potential in need of purpose, direction. Knowledge can only travel you so far. You must make the first step," with this said he walked off the stage.

That night they were sleeping in the ball room anticipating tomorrow's events. Bart and Clark had found a spot near the window and were sharing stories about what had happened to each other since they last met.

"There is no way you ran there in three seconds," Clark exclaimed his disbelief in Bart. Luckily no one was nearby and as long as they spoke in low voices they could talk openly about there powers.

"Not a word of a lie," Bart promised.

"It's been good seeing you again Bart," Clark confessed.

"You to man," Bart replied. Both enjoyed each other's company not just because of their character but because they to had powers. "So, how are your parents?" Bart asked.

"There good. Dads still on medication for his heart but overall he's doing alright," Clark explained.

"Yeah he's a strong one." The two continued to talk until they noticed Weiss an Ruby were arguing again. Both of the boys quickly stood up and made there way over to them. "What's wrong now ladies?" Bart asked. All eyes turned to him an Clark, including a girl dressed in black with bow in her hair and book in her hand.

"She," Weiss began pointing a Ruby. "Is a hazard to my health!"

"First impressions are always the worst, can't you just start anew," Clark suggested.

Both Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and in sync replied with "No!" On the heal of her foot Weiss spun around but tripped on a pillow and began to fall. Just before she hit the ground two arms wrapped around her. She could only admire how strong the arms felt as she held them for support so she could stabilise herself.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

"Y, y, yes," was Weiss mumbled. 'He's built like an ox,' Weiss thought to herself. She slowly turned around and made her way back to her bed.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent," Clark introduced himself to the girl in black who had been spectating the events of the last few moments.

"Blake Belladonna," she replied shaking his hand. She did the same with Bart and after shaking his hand they all decided it was time for a good nights rest.

Author note: Now that introductions have been made I think some action can finally begin. Clark's made some friends, made an enemy and who would have guessed Bart Allen would be attending Beacon. Next up, Clark and his friends are literally launched into the air above a forest were all kinds of danger await.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful sunny morning and all the new comers were standing atop a cliff overlooking a lush, green forest.

"Using your own landing strategy you will land somewhere within the forest. From here you will make your way to an ancient temple and collect one artefact. Oh and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years," Professor Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?" He asked. Clark had never heard of a landing strategy but from the name figured what it meant.

"See ya on the other side stretch," Bart told Clark before the platform he stood upon launched him into the air.

A few seconds later Clark was flung into the air himself. For several seconds it felt like he was flying, then he started to descend. As trees neared Clark smashed through them unhurt. He landed heavily on the ground forming a small crater as he did. He began walking, moving at human speed seeing no reason to use his powers at the moment. He walked for 20 minutes when suddenly he heard an animal shriek. Clark ran over to the source of the noise to find Bart battling a lone Beawolf. Bart using what appeared to be a pair of nunchakus repeatedly beat the monster down. With every hit the end of the nunchaku would disburse a wave of electricity, zapping the Beawolf on contact. Fighting the monster was no problem as Bart moved to fast for it to ever touch him. Clark distracted by the fight in front of him failed to notice the Beawolf sneaking up behind him. The Beawolf attacked slashing its claws at Clark. Clark fell to the ground; because these creatures were technically alien they could hurt him, even if it was only a little. The Beawolf was about to strike again when a set of nunchakus were chucked at the creature wrapping around its throat. The nunchakus then proceeded to electrocute the monster. In a fit of pain the Beawolf began charging at Clark. Suddenly Bart appeared in front of Clark and using is second pair of nunchakus fired the two handles in opposite directions creating a slingshot. The beast ran into it and a few seconds later bounced off it crashing into some nearby trees. Clark moved over to Bart.

"I guess that makes us partners," Clark stated.

"Yeah, guess so," Bart agreed.

The duo walked on through the forest until they came across an old temple surrounded by pedestals. Upon each pedestal sat a piece of kryptonite all with different engravings on them. "Clark isn't that," Bart began to ask.

"Yeah, kryptonite," Clark finished.

"Don't worry, I'll go grab a piece," Bart told Clark as he made his way down to the temple. As Bart grabbed a piece of metro rock Yang and Blake came over to them.

"Hey guys!" Yang greeted the boys in her usual excited tone.

"Hey Yang, hey Blake," Clark greeted the two girls. Bart returned with the piece if kryptonite stored safely in his backpack. Blake made her way down and chose a random chunk of meteor rock fascinated by its composition.

"This rock is rather fascinating," Blake said to the others as she returned. When she got to close the radiation began to poison Clark.

"Clark are you alright?" Yang asked as she noticed the sweat beginning to appear on Clark's forehead. Clark stumbling a little manages to answer her question.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He obviously wasn't but before Yang and Blake could question him further a scream came from the skies. As they looked up they discovered Ruby was rapidly falling from the sky. Clark ran over and caught her just in time. Blake put the meteor rock away and ran over with the others to check on Ruby. She appeared okay and after making sure Yang pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you have a partner yet?" Clark asked after realising Ruby fell alone.

"Ah, yeah. She's up there," Ruby replied sheepishly pointing to the sky. They all looked up to see a tiny Weiss desperately hanging onto a Never More. Finally she couldn't hold on any longer and begin plummeting towards the Earth. Once again Clark ran over to where she was falling and caught her just as he did Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine thank you she replied as Clark put her down.

"Out of all the people here how did you two managed to become partners?" Yang asked amazed that Ruby and Weiss managed to meet in this dreadful Forrest.

"Yeah well it's not exactly what either of us would have preferred," Ruby admitted as she made her way to the temple collecting a piece of meteor rock. The six of them regrouped and began to make their way back. They only got a few feet when a horde of Ursas rushed out of the forest. They got into fighting stances and took an Ursa each. Clark ran up to the one he was to attack, after making sure no one was watching he picked his up and ran off at super speed. As he ran he held the Ursa out in front of him smashing it through everything in his way. After only a few seconds the Ursa couldn't take anymore and collapsed dead. Clark tossed it aside and rushed back to help his friends. Bart using his speed made it impossible for the creature to hit him and had soon defeated his enemy. Yang getting slightly cocky took a step backwards and tripped over a tree root. The Ursa she was fighting came up to her and she closed her eyes preparing for death. Clark saw this and in super speed ran up between them and used his heat vision to fry the Wolf. Slowly yang opened her eyes to revel a smiling Clark Kent with his hand outstretched.

"You okay," he asked.

"You're so awesome!" Yang beamed as she took Clark's hand and got up off the ground. "I've known you for less than 24 hours and you've saved how many lives?"

"It's nothing. I'm just doing what anyone would do," Clark replied modest as always. It was then Yang noticed that the Ursa Clark had finished for was burnt.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"Fire sword," Clark lied.

At this moment the others concluded there fights and they regrouped. They only managed a few moments rest before a Nevermore came flying at them. "Let's move!" Clark yelled and leads the charge away from the flying monster. They manage to lose it in the forest but it immediately found them again when they come to a clearing. It began to shoot its razor sharp feathers at them. Clark and Bart using their speed to see where the feathers will impact and from there make sure everyone was out of harm's way. Clark realised that they had to stop this madness and formed a plan. He rushed over to everybody and explained to them their roles. The plan was then put into action.

Yang using her gauntlets and Ruby using her gun propelled themselves into the air and grabbed onto the Nevermore's beak. Yang went for the mouth whilst Ruby went for the eyes. As they attacked the beast they forced it into the nearby cliff where the others waited. After impact Ruby and Yang jumped to safety whilst the body of the beast fell. Clark made sure he was on the opposite side to everyone so that the beast would separate them and no one could see them. From here Weiss used the dust in her sword to freeze the Nevermore's tale to the ground. Clark aware that that wouldn't be strong enough used his freeze breath, which he had learned from old Quwatchi paintings, reinforced Weiss' action. Next Bart and Blake used the rope components of their weapons to create a sling shot were Ruby could launch herself at the beast. However Bart noticed that the brick that one of the ropes was attached to was about to crumble and moving as fast as possible ran up to it unattached it and reattached it to another section of the wall. He then ran back to his previous position as if nothing had ever happened. He moved fast enough that it certainly seemed that way. Ruby using the slingshot was launched into the air and attempted to drag the beast up the cliff. Clark realised he had made the ice to strong and quickly melted it with his heat vision. Now the ice was weak enough and Ruby dragged the beast behind her as she ran up the side of the cliff thanks to Crescent Rose and a series of platforms Weiss had created for her. With all her might Ruby pulled upwards and finally using her speed yanked the head off of the Nevermore. The fight was over, they had one. Clark met back up with the others.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked noticing that he had disappeared when the plan was set into motion.

"Sorry. The Nevermore knocked me against the cliff. When I tried to get around it you had frozen it and I was trapped." Clark lied, he didn't want to but had to in order to keep his secret.

The entire school sat in the main hall watching as the newcomers where put into teams.

"Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Bart Allan and Clark Kent, as team KRWBBY. Lead by, Clark Kent," Ozpin announced. The group congratulated each other and prepared for the adventures to come. 'It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year' Ozpin thought to himself.

Authors Note: I know that in RWBY there are only four people to a team but I thought it'd be more fun this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bart slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, Ruby was already awake and just about to blow into a whistle. Bart groaned and covered his ears. PPPPEEEEEEEPPPPP!

"Aawww!" Weiss screamed a she woke with a fright.

"Come on sleepy heads it's time to wake up!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait where's Clark?" Bart asked after noticing that the older teen was nowhere to be seen. At this moment the door opened and Clark walked in dressed in his new school uniform ready for the day ahead.

"Morning," Clark greeted his team mates.

"Where have you been?" Bart asked.

"Shower," Clark answered as he moved over to his bed.

"What, did you wake up with the sunrise?" Ruby asked as a joke.

"Actually yeah. Growing up on a farm really got me into the habit of waking up early," Clark explained. The four girls stared at him in silence thinking about how strange this mild mannered boy was. "Now that you're awake you can unpack and we can clean this place up," Clark began. "Since there are six of us we can all have one row out of the two bookshelves. I also thought that it'd be better if we turned the beds into bunk beds that way this place can be a little less cramped." Clark's teammates pondered this and decided it was the best cause of action. After unpacking they made there way to breakfast keen to stop their stomachs from grubbing.

The school day was as normal as any school. The students sat in class, took notes and recorded their homework. When lunch came around the team regrouped and discussed the events of their first morning. Everyone seemed really happy about the day, except for Weiss that is. She gave one word answers to any questions she was asked and even refused to talk to the others at times.

"This is gonna be a fun year," Bart predicted.

"And nothing is gonna stop team KRWBBY," Ruby added.

"Lead by the amazing Clark Kent," Yang continued. Weiss couldn't take anymore. She jumped up and stomped away in a huff.

"What's her problem?" Ruby asked as the group watched Weiss leave the hall.

"No idea," Bart answered. Clark decided that not only as a leader but as a friend that he should find out what was wrong with her.

"Excuse me," he said to the others as he got up and followed Weiss. "Weiss!" He called out to her. She acted as though she hadn't heard him and continued to walk away speeding up now. Clark refusing to let it end there jogged up to her until they were walking side by side. "Weiss, what's wrong?" Clark asked again.

"Nothing!" She shouted still walking.

"I know something's bothering you." Clark started.

"Oh, and you know everything! Maybe that's why your team leader!" Weiss yelled.

"Wait. Is that was this is about. All because your not team leader?" Clark asked. Finally Weiss stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I've studied, trained and prepared for this my whole life," she told him. "And who are you? A farm boy from the middle of nowhere who just decided it would be good to slay monsters!"

"Weiss, it wasn't my decision to be team leader. It was professor Ozpins. Maybe he sees something in me that you don't. Or maybe he made a mistake, either way the decision has been made," Clark argues.

"Oh it is a big mistake!" Weiss screams. "You have done nothing to earn the spot of leader which is rightfully mine!" With that she stomps away refusing to look back at Clark. Clark stands there stunned for several seconds before making his way back to the others.

"What was wrong with her?" Yang asked.

"She thinks she should be team leader," Clark explained. "She was saying that she trained and practiced for the role and that I've done nothing to deserve the spot."

"That's a load of rubbish!" Bart blurts out. The others all agreed with Bart and said so.

"Besides, who managed to get us to work as a team back in the forest, and use all our strengths to defeat the Nevermore," Blake added.

"Yeah even if Clark's part of the plan didn't go so well," Yang teased how he got trapped.

"Sorry, the Nevermore trapped me. There was nothing I could do. Besides you all did okay," Clark explained. He hated lying and definitely didn't won't something like what happened between him and lex to occur again. The rest of the day was completely normal without anymore arguments or issues. However whenever Weiss saw Clark she refused to look at him and would completely ignore him when he attempted to make conversation with her. This got Clark thinking, did he deserve to be leader. Weiss had trained more than him and probably deserved the role more as well. After school Clark decided to go see Professor Ozpin, in hopes to change his position as leader. It was only fair, she deserves it a lot more than he does. Being leader wasn't even that important to Clark. All he cared about was helping people.

He knocked on the professors door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. Clark walked in and was greeted by a smiling Professor Ozpin. The office was a large room with filling cabinets and bookshelves all over the place. At the far end of the room was a large desk where Ozpin sat sipping on a mug of steaming coffee. "Hello Clark. What can I do for you?" He asked the young boy.

"Hello professor," Clark greeted the man. "I'm here to see if Weiss could be team leader instead of me?" Clark asked. Ozpin remained silent for a few moments before answering Clark with another question.

"Now why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Well you see, Weiss has trained and studied her whole life and she definitely has a better knowledge than me at this kinda stuff. She's also been rather mad at me because she didn't get the role. I don't care about whose leader and who isn't. I'm here to help people and I can start by helping my teammates," Clark explained why he wanted to swap positions. Professor Ozpin thought this over for a few seconds. "That is one of the reasons why I chose you to be leader," he began. "You don't care about your position and despite your ancestry, who consider yourself equal to everyone else."

"Because I am," Clark added, which he truly believed. Ozpin smiled at this comment.

"Not only do you see yourself as an equal but you have the amazing ability to uplift everyone's spirits, you can make them see the light and give them hope. However if you think that the best action is to give away your position to Weiss than I suppose it can be allowed." "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Clark answered. Suddenly a shout came from the other side of the door.

"Nooo!" The voice yelled out. Clark knew the voice, it belonged to Weiss. Weiss came barging through the door and ran up to Clark and Professor Ozpin.

"Sir wait, I shouldn't become the leader. Clark should keep the role." She looked each of them in the eye. Behind her came in the rest of the team. They had all been listening in on the conversation. Clark knew of course, his super hearing had picked up them coming. At first Weiss didn't believe Clark would give up his role, but after listening to what was said and what Clark was going to do decided that she wasn't the best person to be leader. "Clark I'm sorry for yelling at you. I understand now that being leader isn't just about knowledge and tactics. You have to be someone who can get people motivated, who can make a team out of any group of people. You need to be someone who people can look up to and strive to be like. I, I just don't have what it takes. Especially compared to you," She explained.

"Thank you Weiss. Just because your not the leader doesn't make you any less important than me," Clark explained.

"You are so awesome," Yang mumbled in reference to Clark. They all laughed, even Professor Ozpin gave a little chuckle.

"I think you have all learned something today," Ozpin noted. "The qualities of a good leader and how to become one." The team all looked at each other with smiles spread across their faces and agreed with the professor.

There second day was much better than the first, with zero arguments, and after the previous days events they had definitely come closer, not only as a team but also as friends. For their first class Clark ended up fighting a monster that looked like a lot like a hog. Although finding it slightly difficult without the use of his powers Clark managed to defeat the beast using his sword. The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

Clark sat next to Ruby in there final Class for the day. The teacher, Mr Milton Fine was talking about how evil isn't just in the Grim, but can also be found in people.

"Hitler, Stalin," he listed off evil men from history. "Or perhaps someone a little more recent, Lex Luther." Weiss definitely agreed. Luthor Corp had been the biggest rivals to her fathers company and she absolutely hated them. Clark was discomforted by this and rose his hand. "Yes Mister Kent?" Fine asked.

"Sir, I don't think it's fair to compare Lex to these men. Sure Lex isn't the best person in the world but he isn't as bad as Hitler. He's not trying to take over the world."

"That is a good argument Mr Kent," Professor Fine began. "The two of you used to be close friends didn't you?" Before Mr Fine could continue the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. "Okay then, study page 121 and answer questions 1 to 20," Milton concluded. A great majority of the class sighed at the amount of homework they had just received.

"You know Lex Luthor," Yang expressed her shock that Clark knew a billionaire As they left the class room.

"He doesn't just know him. They're friends," Ruby added recalling what Fine had said.

"We used to be friends," Clark admitted clearly sad thinking about it.

"What happened?" Blake asked curious as to what could make Clark, this guy who always seemed to be happy, friendly and caring sad.

"We changed." That's all Clark said before making his way back to his room.

"Do you know anything?" Yang asked Bart.

"Nah sorry." Bart responded.

A few hours later they sat in the dinning hall together eating dinner.

"C'mon guys it's our first weekend together. We have to do something fun and exciting." Yang tried to win the others over. She desperately wanted to do something fun with her new friends for their first weekend together.

"Yang it's only been one week. We can do something when the holidays come around," Clark tried to reason with her.

"That's ages away," Yang complained.

"I agree with Yang. We should do something, go somewhere." Bart added his opinion.

"It would be fun," Ruby admitted. "Plus this kind of adventure could really make us grow as a team." Ruby tried to show Clark the beneficial side to Yangs idea.

"Weiss?" Clark asked for her opinion.

"I suppose it could be fun," Weiss admitted. "Plus there are some guys around here that I would love to get away from, even if it is just for a weekend."

"Blake?" Clark asked her.

"Sure," she decided.

Clark let out a sigh.

"Where do you want to go," he succumbed to their wishes.

"It can't be to expensive, some place simple but where we can have some fun." Yang explained her plan. Suddenly it hit her. "Clark what was the name of the town you came from?" Yang asked.

"Smallville," he replied.

"Hhhmmmm," Yang thought to herself.

"Now hang on a minute, Smallville isn't the best place to visit, there isn't really much there," Clark tried to argue.

"Yeah but it's only a few hours outside of metropolis and I know this great club we can go to." Yang explained why going to Smallville is a good idea.

"Hello, Bart and I are to young," Ruby pointed out the flaw in Yangs plan.

"Oh my dear Ruby. Have a bit of faith in your big sister," Yang replied.

"Okay, but where will we stay," Weiss asked. They sat there for several moments thinking up an answer.

"We could always stay at my place," Clark offered.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Bart asked.

"Of course not," he responded.

"Alright team KRWBBY is going to Smallville." Ruby squealed with delight.

Authors note: Milton Fine is teaching at Beacon, nothing's gonna go wrong there is it. Next up the gang visits Smallville where they meat up with some old friends an family of Clark's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team KRWBBY hoped off of the bus that had driven them to Smallville. They woke up early to catch the airship to Metropolis. From there they had to sit on a bus for three hours and listen to Weiss complain about how she should be travelling in a higher class of transport. They were all extremely grateful when they arrived so that she would shut up. After then catching a lift from a stranger they finally arrived at the Kent Farm.

Clark knocked on the front door. It was good to be back, seeing the town, the farm, the house had made him extremely happy that they decided to come here. The door was opened by Martha who immediately pulled her son into a hug.

"Clark it's so good to see you," Martha expressed her delight at seeing Clark. Of course Clark had spoken over the phone but seeing him in person was ten times better.

"You to mum," Clark replied. Finally she let go and took in her guests.

"Bart, it's so nice to see you again," Martha greeted the young speedster. "Please come on in," she allowed. "Just drop you bags in the living room, we can put them away later," she told the team. "You lot must be exhausted, I'll go fetch you some lemon aid."

As she did this Jonathan came through the back door. Martha explained that the students had arrived and she carried the drinks over to them. "C'mon Clark introduce us to your friends," Martha requested.

"Well, this is Blake, Ruby, Yang and Weiss. And of course you already know Bart." Clark introduced them pointing at each of them as he said their name. "Guys these are my parents Jonathan and Martha."

"Thank you very much for letting us stay here Mr and Mrs Kent," Blake thanked the couple.

"It's no problem dear, and please call us Jonathan and Martha," Martha responded. Blake smiled, these were clearly very loving parents.

They decided through a couple games of scissors paper rock that Ruby would take Clark's old room, Weiss would take the spare bedroom, Yang had the couch and Bart would sleep on a spare mattress next to the couch. Clark and Blake had to sleep in the barn, which neither minded, the cold didn't effect Clark and Blake was used to sleeping in rough conditions. By the time this was accomplished it was midday and the sun was beating down on them. After having lunch the team decided to spend some time exploring the town. Clark drove them through the town pointing out interesting features here and there. Finally they pulled up outside of a coffee shop called the talon. They ordered some drinks and sat at a table together.

"This town definitely isn't very big," Ruby commented on the town after their tour.

"Yeah you could even say it's a Small Ville," Yang tried a lame pun. The rest of the team just shook their heads.

"What are we gonna do for the next?" Blake asked. Clark thought this over for a few seconds. "We could go to Crater Lake," Clark offered a suggestion. "Ooooohhhhhh. I didn't bring by bikini," Yang complained. Blake remembered something she had read about this town.

"Clark, could we go to the Kawatche caves?" She asked.

"The Kawwhat?" Ruby asked, confused.

"The Kawatche caves. A cave where an old Indian tribe painted symbols all over the walls telling a story through pictures" Blake explained.

"Sure," Clark responded.

The team visited the Kawatche caves, which Blake had found extremely cool and had a quick look at Crater Lake. They were currently standing in one of the open fields at the Kent farm.

"This is your last chance to give up," Ruby offered Bart.

"You wish," Bart replied. The two had decided to have a race to the end of the field and back. Bart had told them that his aura allowed allowed him to move at super speed, just like Ruby's did. However even with a strong aura the speed Bart moves at it would be impossible, therefore he would slow down to the same speed as Ruby.

"On your marks," Yang began the countdown. "Get set. GO!" The two sped off down the field. Even though he slowed himself down to Ruby's pace Bart of course made sure he won.

At eight o'clock they arrived at the club. Yang spoke to the door man, attempting to get Ruby and Bart in. No one wanted to know how she would pull it off so they let her handle it without getting involved. Somehow Yang succeeded and they entered. "Isn't this awesome!" Yang yelled having to shout over the insanely loud music. All the others weren't used to this kind of atmosphere and felt very out of place. Yang made her way to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well we lost Yang," Ruby commented.

"Same with Bart," Clark pointed out. They turned around to see Bart off flirting with a group of ladies. They slowly made there way to the bar.

"Hi there, can we have ahh four Cokes?" Clark asked awkwardly. The lady behind the bar gave him a weird look before getting the cokes.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Weiss asked. The others didn't have any answers. The lady came back with the cokes and handed them to the team. She gave Clark a strange look, as though she was trying to remember him.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The others looked at Clark surprised that he of all people would come to a place like this.

"No I don't think so," Clark responded. Of course with his perfect memory he knew exactly who she was. He had met her two years ago, when he spent the summer in Metropolis as Kal, dosed on red Kryptonite.

"Derek, do you remember this guy?" She asked the bartender next to her. The male bartender stared at Clark for a few seconds. He definitely knew him, but where.

"All well we better find our friends," Clark attempted to move away from the bartenders before they recognised him.

"Kal," Derek called out. Clark froze. "Kal! Oh my God! Where have you been man?!"

The team all turned to Clark eyes wide in shock. To make matters even worse the female bartender remembered who he was. She marched over to him pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Asshole!" She yelled and moved back behind bar. The group's eyes widened even further which didn't seem physically possible.

"Clark, why did she slap you and why did they call you Kal?" Weiss asked the obvious question. Thankfully before Clark said anything Yang danced up to them clearly drunk.

"Are you seriously drunk? We've been here for five minutes," Ruby expressed her disbelief. It seemed impossible for someone to get drunk in such a short amount of time.

Instead of answering she grabbed Clark by the hand and began dragging him to the dance floor.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Come dance with me," she requested.

"I don't really dance," he attempted to get out of the situation. Yang wouldn't allow it and kept on dragging him. In her drunken state she tripped and knocked nearby girl to the ground. The poor girl spilled her drink all over her dress. As she got up she turned around to face Yang who had an apologetic smile spread across her face.

"Ahh, sorry," Yang apologised.

"Ohh, your sorry, that totally makes up for ruining this dress. Do you have any idea how much it cost?!" Her voice rose as she got angry at Yang.

"Do you know how much your medical bills are gonna cost when I'm done with you," Yang responded. Clark decided to get between the two before anyone got hurt.

"Listen, we're incredibly sorry about your dress. She's had a little to much to drink." Clark explained, still finding it impossible that yang got drunk so quickly. Whilst Clark was trying to calm the girl down Yang decided to taunt her and stuck her tongue out. She couldn't take it anymore. She dived on Yang taking them both to the ground. As they began to fight a crowd circled around them and began to cheer them on.

Clark quickly moved in and picked up both girls with each arm and separated them.

"Of course Kal is at the source of all the trouble," the female bartender commented, venom in her voice. As though it couldn't get any worse, security came in and asked them to leave.

"We were in there for ten minutes," Bart complained as they wondered down the streets of metropolis.

"And Yang still managed to get drunk," Ruby added with a role of the eyes. As they neared the car a blond woman ran up behind them.

"Clark," she called out. They turned around to see her and another slightly older brunette behind her.

"Chloe," Clark responded as a smile spread across his face. He pulled her into a hug. "Lois," he greeted the other woman. "Guys this is Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. Lois, Chloe, this is Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Bart," Clark introduced.

"Hey Chloelisios," Bart greeted the blond.

"Hi Bart," she responded. "We were just in the club and saw you guys being rushed out by security. What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Yang got us in to this club and almost immediately got us kicked out," Clark explained. "Hheeyy," Yang slurred. "Are you making fun of me?" The team just sighed in response.

A few minutes later they sat on a bench catching up and getting to know each other. Yang and Lois were getting along extremely well.

"So how's the Daily Planet going?" Clark asked Chloe. Of course they had remained in touch with each other through e-mail and phone but Clark thought it'd be nice to ask anyway.

"Nothing major so far. Just gotta keep trying," she replied. Despite it only being a week Clark had missed the blonds company. The group chatted for another twenty minutes when Clark's superheating picked up on something, a dust store was being robbed on the other side of town.

"Excuse me guys, I've gotta make a phone call," he explained to the others. He walked down a dark alley out of sight. Then after making sure no one in the surrounding buildings was watching him he sped off to the robbery at super speed. A few seconds later Clark arrived at the scene of the crime. A bunch of muggers armed with red swords were stealing dust and loading it into the back of a white van. Continuing to move at super speed Clark ran towards the nearest guard. When he reached him he pushed him through the shop window. He quickly took down all the other guards by giving them a simple tap on the head.

Finally he stopped moving in a blur and took a look at his handy work. Some people nearby had heard the noise and came over to investigate its source. Luckily it was dark and no one could see Clark's face in the shadows. He was about to blur away when the van began to speed off. Clark's eyes glowed red as he shot two beams of heat, bursting the back tires. The van skidded out and drove into a wall. The driver jumped out, he had orange hair, green eyes, wore a bowler hat and white suit. He grabbed a civilian who had been inspecting the crash and put a gun to the mans head. Clark tensed, could he run fast enough to save the innocent civilian.

"I don't know who you are, or how you managed to take down my men," the criminal began. "But it was a big mistake. Now, come out of the shadows so we can have a good look at your face," Clark remained were he was for several seconds. "Okay, you come out or this guys gets it." Could he run fast enough to stop the gun from being fired, could his heat vision force the criminal to drop the gun, perhaps he could freeze the criminals hand. Clark wasn't sure what would be the safest option, all he knew for certain was that he had to save the civilian, even if it meant exposing himself. He was about to walk out of the shadows when the guard Clark had thrown through the window regained conciseness and climbed out and onto the pavement right between Clark and the criminal.

"Get out if the way you idiot," the criminal ordered pointing his gun at his own guard. This was all the distraction Clark needed, he ran up to the gunner at super speed freed the civilian, disarmed the criminal and knocked him out. He ran up to the conscious guard and knocked him out a second time. Without stopping he ran off into the night as a blur. A few seconds later he rejoined his friends who were getting along extremely well.

"Sorry about that guys," Clark apologised.

An hour and a half later the team began to drive out of Metropolis. Despite not spending the night as intended they definitely enjoyed themselves.

Three hours later they finally arrived at the Kent's house and were preparing for bed. Blake and Clark made their way to the barn carrying sleeping bags and pillows. Blake decided to bring up a topic Clark had been avoiding.

"What happened back in the club, why did those people call you Kal?" She asked. Clark tensed. After a few seconds of silence he sighed aloud. "A couple of years ago I went through a bit of a rough patch. I ran away from the people who loved me and turned my back on Smallville." That's all Clark is willing to say as they enter the barn. Blake still wants the whole story but if Clark doesn't want to talk than that's fine. Who is she to tell someone off for keeping secrets. They set up their sleeping bags and had a good nights rest.

The next morning after thanking Martha and Jonathan, team KRWBBY made their way back to Beacon.

"Guys I'm sorry we got kicked out of the club," the now sober Yang apologised.

"It's fine Yang," Ruby forgave her sister. Besides, hanging out with Chloe and Lois was really fun.

They arrived at Beacon and enjoyed the rest of their weekend together.


	6. Chapter 6

The students of Beacon sat in the dining hall enjoying a lovely breakfast listening to a news report about Saturday nights attempted robbery._ "No one has yet come forth with any information on the mysterious blur," the reporter continued. "Who is he, how can he move so fast and why hide his face?" _As she spoke a video of the fight was shown. One of the civilians watching had managed to take a video on his phone and sent it to the news station. Team KRWBBY watched, intrigued by the report. _"Despite the mysterious blur's actions Roman Torchwhich escaped police custody later Saturday evening." __A picture of Roman came up over the screen. "His current whereabouts remain unknown."_

"That's the guy I stopped from stealing the dust shop," Ruby exclaimed. She had explained to them the full story of how she had been allowed into Beacon at the age of fifteen.

"If he was stealing dust here, why go to Metropolis to steal it?" Blake asked.

"More importantly who is that blur guy?" Yang asked, curious as to whom this mysterious hero was.

"Whoever he is he certainly did a good job," Ruby commented. She realised Clark hadn't said much, in fact he seemed distant, which wasn't like Clark. "Clark are you alright?" She asked. Clark looked up from his untouched bowl of cereal. "Hmm, oh sorry, I'm fine. Just not hungry, I'm gonna go get ready for school catch you guys later." With that he stood up and left the dining hall.

"I think I'll join him," Bart decided before following Clark. Bart jogged up to Clark as they walked down the empty hallways.

"Where do your think you goin, gonna go stop another dust robbery?" Bart revealed his knowledge of Clarks after dark activity. Clark stopped and looked at him.

"You don't know it was me," Clark tries to argue.

"Clark, there are two people who can move that fast, you and me. Now go on tell us what happened," he requested as they continued to walk.

"First of all, you don't know that there aren't others who can move as fast or even faster than us." A serious expression spreads across Bart's face. "No one is faster than me." A smile quickly spreaders across his face. "Go on."

"Well, my super hearing picked up on the store being robbed and I couldn't just stand aside and do nothing, so I ran off to stop the robbery," Clark explains why he did what he did. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments.

"One question, when do we go out?" Bart asked excitement in his voice. They could talk openly about this stuff as everyone was in the dining hall.

"What? No! It was a onetime thing," Clark responds.

"Come on Clark, you heard the news report, Torchwhich is still out there. Besides he's not the only criminal in the world. There's plenty more that need to be stopped," Bart tries to change his friends mind. Clark had to agree, Torchwhich was still out there. Plus with all his powers it seemed selfish to not use them to protect people who needed help.

"It's not that I don't want to its just, you saw the video. I was this close to revealing my secret. Everything my parents worked hard to hide, all the lying I've had to do over the years, that's was about to be for nothing." Clark expressed the real reason why he didn't want to go out as some vigilante.

Bart thinks this over for a minute. Clark had worked very hard to keep his secret. "What you need is a disguise." Bart explains. Clark thinks this over. It would be good to help innocent people and Clark would love to see this Torchwhich guy behind bars.

"What do you have in mind?" Clark asks.

"This afternoon after class we'll discuss costume ideas," Bart explained. Clark sighed aloud. "I hate costumes."

"To bad big guy."

After school the duo sat alone on a bench near the water fountain. Bart was explaining his ideas for his suit. "So I was thinking, red shirt with long black sleeves and a white lightning bolt across the front. Of course a sweet red hood on the back, yellow goggles, black pants and some white and red shoes." As he said this he showed Clark a sketch he had drawn up.

"That's really impressive," Clark commented on the sketch Bart had drawn.

"It should be. It took me a full second to draw. So what about you, you gonna have a patriotic red and blue outfit?" Bart asked keen to hear his friends ideas. Clark handed him back the sketch. "No, I have to were something that isn't he complete opposite to design and colour of anything I currently wear," Clark explained. "Black t-shirt, pants, shoes and trench coat." Clark explained. Bart thought this over.

"I like, I like, but what happened to the whole people knowing your identity?" he asked as there was no mention of a mask in his design.

"That's what these are for," Clark replied, pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket.

"Alright I give in what's with the glasses." Bart asked.

"If I'm gonna be a hero, I can't were a mask," Clark began his explanation. "If I'm going to be a hero than I have to be me. Clark Kent has to be the complete opposite to the Blur. Instead of being brave, strong and heroic, Clark Kent will be weak, shy and nerdy." With that said Clark put on the glasses, embracing this new lifestyle he'd have to live. "Well, this should be absolutely swell." Clark announced. Bart couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, you nearly fooled me for a second," Bart joked. "Two things though. One you need a sweet logo, like me."

"No I don't, it's not about how I look it's what I'm doing that matters," Clark explained the lack of a logo in his design, that and he couldn't think of a good one.

"Two, and this is the most important, don't expect me to do the whole nerd disguise thing." The two laughed aloud at that one.

With their outfits decided the two made their way into the city to purchase everything they needed. As they walked through the city streets Clark decided it would be best if they had some rules to follow. "Rule one, no weapons. If we bring our weapons out with us it makes it easier to identify us." Bart nodded in agreement. "Rule two, school comes first. We can't let this get in the way of our school life, any school work or school requirements come before anything else." Bart agreed with the terms and they headed back home.

To minimise suspicion the duo returned to their room during dinner, this way they didn't have to explain what was in their shopping bags. Whilst waiting for time to pass Bart made the final adjustments to his costume sowing on the hood and silver lightning bolt. After hiding there outfits the two went to grab some dinner. "Where have you guys been?" Ruby asked the duo as they sat down beside their team mates. "We went for a walk into town," Bart explained, which wasn't entirely false. "We lost track of time, sorry."

"Clark, since when have you worn glasses?" Ruby asked. Clark looked at her and his other teammates who all had the same question.

"I've always had them, I've just been wearing contact lenses," he explains. Ruby and Yang find the answer sufficient, however, Weiss and Blake find it a little bit mysterious. They decide to let it go for now and enjoy their dinner.

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep Clark and Bart snuck out of the building and left the school grounds. They found a secluded spot and got changed at super speed. "Alright, we'll start small. No leaving the town, at least not tonight," Clark explained.

"No problemo," Bart responded. "So, where do we start?" Clark, using his super hearing listened to the sounds of the city. "East." With that said they blurred away. Clark followed the sound to its source with Bart following directly behind him. When they arrived they came across a woman being mugged by two men. Clark took the two men by grabbing them and pushing them into a nearby wall, while Bart made sure the woman was alright. "Who are you?" the woman asked as Bart helped her up. Bart smiled, he looked to Clark who remained in the shadows concealing his identity. He couldn't reveal his face yet, not until people knew Clark Kent as the nerd he acted as. "You can call me Impulse, that's Boy Scout," he said with a nod to Clark.

"Wait what?!" Clark asked, Bart hadn't told him anything about being called Boy Scout, or Impulse for that matter. "See ya," Bart smiled to the lady before speeding off.

"It's not Boy Scout," Clark tried to deny. The woman just gave him a puzzled look. He sighed aloud before speeding after Bart. He soon found Bart in an nearby ally. "Really, Boy Scout?" A massive smile spread across Bart's face. "What, you don't like it?"

"No," Clark replied.

"Then what do we call you?"

"I, I don't know? I'm sure the newspapers will think off something," Clark responded.

"Alright, what next?" Bart asked keen for some action. Clark listened in, overall there wasn't much going on. A few moments later Clark heard two cars collide, without saying anything he ran away, knowing that Bart would be able to keep up with him. Upon arriving at the crash site, two cars were revealed one was on fire and both had unconscious drivers inside. Bart ran around the car, creating a mini tornado, extinguishing the flames. Clark got the drivers out and ran them to the nearest hospital. Throughout the night they continued to save people and stop crime. Eventually, at 1:30 in the morning they turned in.

The next morning they sat in the dining hall and listened to the news report on last nights events. _"Not one, but two blurred figures were seen throughout Vale last night. One figure was seen wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, red hood and yellow goggles. He also had a silver lightning bolt across the front of his shirt. He called himself impulse, giving no clue as to who he really is. No one was able to get a good look at the other figure, however we do know that he was wearing black. This second figure didn't give a name, however, the Daily Planet has appropriately named him the Blur. _

'Really, the Blur,' Clark thought to himself. He could see the smile spreading across Bart's face.

"Gosh, who do those people think they are?" Weiss asked disapprovingly.

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby asked. Weiss gave her a look as if it were obvious.

"These vigilantes that are all over the news. Who are they to take care of police matters themselves." Hearing this hurt Clark. He hated lying, especially to his friends, but hearing Weiss made him think that if she found out that it was him she would hate him forever.

As Weiss ranted on about how these vigilantes should be stopped Glynda Goodwhich walked into the hall. She announced that she was looking for Clark Kent and Bart Allen. As Bart and Clark walked over to her Clark tripped intentionally. The school began to laugh at Clark as Bart helped him up.

"What was that?" Bart asked.

"All part of the disguise," Clark responded as he pushed his glasses up his nose. They followed Glynda to Professor Ozpin's office. He let them in and they took a seat in front of his desk. With that Glynda left, shutting the door behind her.

"I think you both know why you're here," Ozpin began. He switched on a tv that hung from the far wall showing a news report on Impulse and the Blur. "Why don't you two start explaining how this all began." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Clark decided to speak. He told the professor about their night in Metropolis and how he stopped the robbery. He explained last night's events and how he believed it was selfish not to help people when he can do so much good.

When Clark had concluded his story they sat in silence again. Several moments passed before Ozpin spoke. "Boys, I believe what your doing is right. However, I am deeply concerned about your safety." He expressed his reasons against the duo going out to fight crime.

"Professor, I'm invulnerable, there is next to nothing that can hurt me," Clark explained.

"And I can move faster than anything could ever touch me," Bart added.

"It's not just your physical safety I'm worried about, what about your identities, what if they got revealed," Ozpin explained what had him worried.

"We've taken precautions, we have disguises," Bart explained.

"That's what the Glasses are for, aren't they?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Clark responded. "Sir, you may not want us to be doing this but we're not going to stop when innocent people are in danger."

"I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to. Alright boys I'll allow it, on the condition that it does not interfere with your school work.

"Of course not sir," Clark responded. "And thank you." As they were about to leave Ozpin remembered something he had to tell Clark.

"Clark, am I correct in saying you haven't checked your phone today?"

Clark gave him a confused look. "No I haven't. It was flat and I only plugged it in right before breakfast. Why?"

Ozpin smiled, "Because I've already received thirteen phone calls from your parents. I suggest you talk to them sooner, rather than later." Clark knew this was coming, he didn't want to do it but he had to. He went back to his room and made the call to his parents. After a long discussion Clark finally convinced them to let him continue being the Blur. Both Martha and Jonathan were deeply concerned about his identity even after Clark explained the whole nerd disguise. As he hung up his team mates returned. Bart made up the excuse that Ozpin wanted to see them about how they were settling into Beacon as neither were used to this kind of school.

Author's Note

Alright, a longer chapter than usual but I wanted to wrap up Bart and Clark becoming vigilantes and the consequences. I decided to go with Bart's costume from season 11 which was a comic book series except for the hood which I added from his costume in the show. If you want a better idea of what he looks like go on google images and type in impulse Smallville season 11. Next up Clark receives a mysterious present one day after school.


	7. Chapter 7

Cardin swung his weapon at Clark. Clark using his unlit fire sword easily blocked the attack. Cardin swung a second time and once again Clark blocked. Clark was about to go for an attack when he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Cardin walked over to the downed Clark Kent and was about to strike him when a buzzer went off signalling the end of their battle. Glynda Goodwhich walked up on the stage and announced Cardin as the winner of the round. "Remember students the Vytal Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long until students from the other kingdoms arrive," Glynda reminded the students as they began to funnel out of the hall.

As Clark picked himself up off the ground the rest of his team came over to comfort him. Of course he could have one the fight, instead he lost on purpose to enhance his disguise as a mild mannered nerd. It had been five weeks now since him and Bart began their night time heroics. Bart would usually go out every second or third night because he needed more sleep than Clark who went out every night.

"You had him on the ropes," Yang comforted Clark, giving him a supportive pat on the back.

"Thanks," Clark replies.

When the team arrived at their room a small box was lying at their door addressed to Clark.

"Oohhhh, what is it?" Ruby asked eagerly. As they entered Clark opened the box to reveal a chunk of silver rock.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure?" Clark responded. He went to pick the rock up but as he made contact the rock cut deep into his finger. He instinctively pulled his finger back and dropped the rock, surprised by the effect it had had on him.

"You okay Clark?" Yang asked the young Kryptonian.

"I'm Fine, it's just a cut." He responded, not taking his eyes off of the wound.

"We should go to the nurses and pick up a band aid," Bart suggested. Anything that could hurt Clark wasn't good news.

They quickly made their way down the hall leaving the rock on the floor of their room. "Dude, what happened?" Bart asked, worry for Clark evident in his voice.

"I don't know, but I don't feel very well." In fact he wasn't feeling well at all. He was sweating and his face was beginning to pale. He also believed he had what people call a headache.

"Clark! Clark, you look like crap man. C'mon, I'll take you to Ozpin, perhaps he knows what's wrong with you." As the duo neared Professor Ozpin's office Clark stopped a few metres from the door. "What's wrong?" Bart asked.

"Ozpin's on the phone, he's talking to..." Clark paused as he realised who was on the other end. "Lex Luthor!" Clark continued to use his super hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Of course, I have enough meteor rock to kill twenty of him," Ozpin spoke.

"Excellant," Lex replied. "Soon the world will know the freak Clark Kent really is."

"And those weapons you promised me should arrive within the week, correct?" Ozpin asked for clarification.

"Within the week," Lex assures.

"Excellent, I'll speak to you later," Ozpin concluded as he hung up. How could Ozpin do this, Clark trusted him. At this moment Ozpin began to leave his office. As soon as he opened the door Clark grabbed him by the collar and lifted off the ground.

"How could you! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Clark yelled at the shocked Professor.

"I betrayed you because it's my job to protect the World from monsters, and that includes you!" Ozpin yelled.

"Clark what are you doing. Let him go!" Bart exclaimed as he grabbed Clark's arm. With great ease Clark tossed Bart aside knocking the boy unconscious as he hit the wall. As a result of the commotion Glynda Goodwhich came over to inspect. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. After several seconds of shock she yelled "Mr Kent what do you think you're doing?!" Sweat poorerd down Clark's face as he looked from Professor Ozpin to Ms Goodwhich.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you," he warned. Glynda however decided to take a step forward which unfortunately resulted in Clark chucking Professor Ozpin at her causing both to collapse to the ground. Clark could hear people running down the halls and decided to super speed away before anyone else caused him trouble. Ozpin managed to see Clark blur off and his glasses fall to the ground.

Clark slowed down at his dorm room and burst through the door.

"Clark you don't look so good," Ruby observed. Without saying anything Clark rushed over to his closet and began to shove clothes into a bag.

"Ahhh, Clark what are you doing?" Weiss asked the question they were all wondering.

"I'm leaving, I know place up north. Somewhere that no one will find me," he gave a brief explanation for his actions. The four girls all gave him puzzled looks but before they could say anything he ran out the door. They were about to follow however when they reached the hallway he was nowhere to be seen. At this moment Bart came rushing around the corner.

"Where's Clark?" He asked.

"We don't know he said he was heading up North," Ruby explained.

"Thanks," Bart responded as he turned around and began to run after him.

"Bart! What's wrong with him?" Yang asked, worried for her team mate and friend.

"I don't know, but if you see him be careful, he's dangerous," Bart called out as he ran around the corner and out of sight. The girls confused and worried decided to go see Professor Ozpin for help.

Clark was just leaving the school when Bart appeared in front of him. "Clark what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's Ozpin, he turned on me. He's working with Lex to have me captured," Clark explained.

"Clark, that's not true. He would never do that," Bart tried to reason. Clark gave him a curious look as he noticed an envelope in Bart's pocket. He stalked up to the younger boy.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the envelope.

"Clark it's just a letter," Bart explained not understanding wha Clark found go interesting aboutn it. To prove it Bart gave clark the letter. Inside he found a stack of hundred dollar bills. His eyes widened in shock. "You, you're in on it to! Was our friendship worth less than this?!" Clark yelled as he chucked the money at Bart.

"Friendship, what friendship? We were never friends. I maybe different but I'm nowhere near as weird as you, you freak!" Bart yelled as he revealed how he truly felt about Clark. "The only reason I pretend to be your friend was because of the sweet dosh Lex was sending me for spying on you."

"Then I'll go straight to the source," Clark exclaimed. "And stop this once and for all."

With that Clark threw a punch which Bart easily dogged. Instead of attacking again Clark used his heat vision to blow up a nearby car. This was a distraction which Bart fell for by looking at the damaged vehicle. Clark grabbed Bart and chucked him into a parked car knocking him unconscious for a second time. With no one else stopping him Clark blurred away.

As Bart came to he found himself lying on the pavement surrounded by his team, Professor Ozpin, Glynda and a few other teachers of the academy. "Are you okay?" they asked as he was helped up. Although he had cuts and bruises all over and he suspected a sprained ankle he didn't care for his own health. "I'm fine, just a sprained ankle. Where's Clark?" He asked although he didn't expect anyone to know.

"We don't know he was gone when we got here," Milton Fine explained, he was one of the staff who had come to investigate the incident.

"Did he give any clue as to where he was going?" Ozpin asked desperate to find the Kryptonian before he did something truly terrible. Bart thought this over for a few moments.

"I think he's going to the see Lex Luthor. He thought I was working for him and said he was going to the source. That's all I know," Bart explained.

"Thank you," Ozpin replied. "I want you to go to the nurse's office and get yourself checked out."

"It'll take him hours to get to Smallville. Perhaps we can find him at the station." Glynda suggested. Ozpin agreed, although he knew Clark wouldn't need an airship and was probably already half way to Smallville.

Clark slammed the doors to Lex's study open and found his target sitting behind his desk. The bald billionaire looked up from his laptop to find and sickly looking Clark Kent.

"Clark?" he asked curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

"The only thing wrong with me is you!" Clark cried as walked around the desk to face Lex. Lex stood up taking a few reassuring steps backwards. There was obviously something wrong with Clark.

"Clark, this isn't you. Please, let me get you a doctor, we can have you looked at."

"You'd love that wouldn't you! Dissecting and studying me, it's what you always wanted! Well, I'm not gonna let you hurt me or anyone else again." With that Clark picked Lex up by the collar and threw him into the book case. Lex fell to the floor unconscious. Clark eyes glowed red as he prepared to finish Lex off with his heat vision. However just before he could complete the job a blurred figure moved in front of him and punched him in the stomach. The force was so strong it sent Clark hurtling backwards. Clark crashed heavily on the floor. Before he could react the figure moved on top of him and pinned him to the ground. As the figured slowed down to human speed Clark discovered it to be his Professor, Milton Fine. "How?" Clark asked confused at the strength and speed of his professor.

"I'm like you, I come from Krypton." Fine gave a short explanation before he jammed what looked like a test tube with a needle at one end into Clark's shoulder. "Forgive me, this is going to hurt." With that the device began to suck blood out of Clark's shoulder as well as a splinter of the silver rock. As soon as the splinter left his body Clark could feel its effects fading away.

After making sure Lex was okay the duo blurred off to Beacon. As soon as they arrived back at school Clark was requested to see all members of staff. Professor Fine made up the excuse that he found Clark walking the streets, completely healthy again. The told the others that whatever was affecting Clark must have worn off. Clark explained that the rock which Fine had revealed to be Silver Kryptonite had somehow infected him. After a long discussion it was decided that Clark could continue to attend the school as his actions weren't entirely his fault. Milton promised to speak soon but suggested that he should speak to his team mates first. He also requested that Clark didn't tell anyone about his Kryptonian background. Clark promised. as he made his way back to his room he sighed aloud, he was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have, after everything he did, what he did to Bart, did he deserve their forgiveness.

He slowly opened the door. Bart lay on the bed, a bandage around his sprained ankle, Blake was staring out the window, Yang lay on her bed, Ruby was playing with a pencil at the desk and Weiss was pacing up and down the room. Each one had a look of fear and worry spread across their face. They noticed the door open and all turned to stare at Clark.

"Clark," Ruby began warily, "are you okay?" Clark gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, completely back to normal," he explained.

"Oh, thank God!" Yang exclaimed as she pulled Clark into a hug. "What happened?"

Clark explained how the rock affected him and how he was hearing and seeing things that weren't really there. He apologised numerous times to the girls and especially Bart. Bart being Bart shrugged it off saying it was no big deal, after all he is a fast healer. Despite accepting his apology Clark was certain it would take some time for his team mates to fully forgive him.

"What happened to the rock?" Clark asked as he noticed the rock and box it came in were gone. The others explained how it was gone when they came back from the nurses. Later Clark called Lex to make sure he was okay and apologised. Lex believed Clark's story because the Clark Kent he knew would never act the way he did.

Later that night Bart and Clark sat in Professor Ozpin's office. They gave a full explanation of what happened now that no one else was around.

Ozpin wasn't on the phone to Lex, he was in fact speaking to Oliver Queen, a former student who never completed his schooling. Clark apologised numerous times to the Professor who forgave the boy immediately.

"Oh and Clark you dropped these," Ozpin notified Clark as he handed Clark the pair of glasses he had dropped. "There is one problem though," the Professor noted.

"What's that?" Bart asked.

"Who sent Clark, the rock," Ozpin explained. "Whoever it is must know your secret." Clark sighed in frustration, this exactly what he didn't want. "Be careful my boy."

Author's note

I realised that beside characters and some locations my story doesn't actually involve a lot of RWBY. I have some ideas on how that can change in chapters to come. Next up the team go on a field trip and Clark has a talk with Milton Fine.


End file.
